Out of Commission
thumb|250px|Die Schießerei vor dem Casino thumb|250px|Die Heli-Verfolgung thumb|250px|„Welcome to America“ thumb|250px|Jimmys letzte Minuten Diese Mission erfolgt, wenn ihr Rache an Dimitri genommen habt. Die Alternativmission ist A Revenger's Tragedy. Dialoge Der Dialogtext ist extrem umfangreich und wird bei passender Gelegenheit eingefügt. Prolog Ihr wacht in eurem Appartement in Bohan auf. Ihr seit immer noch verzweifelt weil Kate erschossen wurde. Ihr wacht auf und habt eure Klammotten vom Spielstart wieder an. Ihr erhaltet ein paar SMS von Freunden, die euch ihr Beileid mitteilen. Um diese Mission zu starten könnt ihr Little Jacob anrufen, oder ihr wartet bis er es tut. Mission Ihr müsst vor dieser Mission euer Waffenarsenal aufpumpen. Besorgt euch alles was ihr kriegen könnt an Munition ggf. im Liberty City Gun Club. Vor allem dem M4A1, AK-47 und dem Raketenwerfer solltet ihr Vorrang geben. Nachdem Little Jacob angerufen hat, müsst ihr zum Zielpunkt in Alderney fahren. Steigt dort in den Wagen ein wo Jacob mit Roman auf euch wartet. Nun erscheint eine kleine Zwischensequenz, welche zeigt das Pergorinos Leute in einem Wagen vor euch flüchten. Zerstört den Wagen nicht, sondern verfolgt ihn wie LJs Anweisung lautet. Auf der Fahrt solltet ihr stets nicht zu viel Abstand halten da der Wagen an einer Stelle die Spur wechselt. Seid ihr am Ziel angelangt folgt wieder eine kleine Sequenz in der ihr in einen Kugelhagel verwickelt werdet und die Situation mit LJ und Roman hinter einem Auto besprecht. Ihr einigt euch darauf, dass ihr hier bleibt und das Roman und LJ eine Lösung finden werden. Nachdem ihr wieder am Zuge seit, verlasst erst einmal nicht sofort die Stellung. Schießt am besten mit dem Raketenwerfer auf die Autos die vor dem Casino stehen. Achtet das sich rechts von euch Schützen auf dem Dach befinden. Habt ihr vor dem Casino alle erledigt nehmt Deckung neben dem Eingang. Es befinden sich drei weitere Männer im alten Casino. Ihr findet hier am unteren Baucontainer ein Medipack. Lauft nun nach hinten und nach links zu den Treppen. Schaut euch nun die Sequenz an in der Pergorino die Treppen hoch flüchtet. Rennt hinterher und achtet wen ihr aus der Tür rauskommt, auf die vier weiteren Männer. Springt die Leiter runter, da dies wenig Energie abzieht und es schneller geht als wenn ihr sie runterklettert. Lauft immer hinterher und versucht gleichzeitig die Männer auszuschalten. Seit ihr bis zum Ende des Stegs gelaufen bremst ein Auto und es wird auf euch geschossen. Schießt am besten mit dem Sturmgewehr da dies am effektivsten ist. Sind die Männer auch im Auto erledigt geht es nun an den finalen Teil der Mission. Ihr werdet Zeuge wie Pergorino mit dem Boot versucht zu flüchten. Steigt auf die Sanchez und fahrt im an der Küste hinterher. Nun erscheint auch schon die "Verstärkung" in Form eines Annihilator, der von LJ gesteuert wird. Nach ein paar Kurven und Sprüngen kommt nun der finale Sprung. Ihr müsst mit voller Geschwindigkeit die Rampe am Ufer des Flusses hinauffahren. HINWEIS! Passt auf das Fass auf das vor der Rampe liegt wen ihr es berührt schafft ihr den Sprung nicht! Habt ihr den Sprung jedoch geschafft haltet ihr euch am Heli fest. Durch das mehrfache Drücken der X(A) Taste zieht ihr euch hoch und übernehmt das Steuer. Versucht den Raketen von Jimmy auszuweichen und fliegt auf Happiness Island zu. Egal wie ihr fliegt, ihr werdet trotzdem getroffen. Ihr landet also und müsst Jimmy Pegorino nun töten . Dies ist mit dem Einsatz des Sturmgewehrs recht einfach. Ist er tot hab ihr es geschafft. Genießt nun die Sequenz und anschließend die Credits. Nun habt ihr die Storyline von GTA IV durch. Glückwunsch Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren wenn euch Jimmys Leute entkommen, Roman oder Little Jacob sterben, Jimmys Boot entkommt, ihr den Sprung nicht schafft oder wenn euer Helikopter zerstört wird. Siehe auch *Mafiaboss Pegorino tot aufgefunden – Polizei spricht von verdächtigen Umständen. Na, so was! Kategorie:Grand Theft Auto IV Missionen